


Герои СССР

by winni_w



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Detectives, Drama, Dyatlov Pass Incident, F/M, Gen, KGB, Polaria, Siberia, Social Issues, Soviet Union, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: Почему погибла тургруппа Дятлова? Наталья Романова и ее команда ищет ответ.
Kudos: 106





	Герои СССР

**Author's Note:**

> Создано по заявке "Марвел на просторах СССР" https://ficbook.net/requests/517117  
> Максимальная погруженность в СССР, занудные исторические реалии, намного больше (анти)советчины, чем супергеройщины. У автора индульгенция: это АУ!СССР вселенная Марвел. Есть несостыковки? Ну так это же АУ! :3  
> Большая часть героев и супергероев взяты из комиксов Марвел. Автор взял прототипы и встроил их в СССР-вселенную, поэтому Марвел-канон неизбежно подвергся существенной, кхем, коррекции. В качестве базы использовался перечень советских героев marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Soviets. Упоминаются места из этого перечня marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Siberia

— Романова! — возглас раскатился по лестничной площадке, ссыпался вниз и вернулся вверх эхом. Наташа в прихожей вздрогнула, поставила чашку кофе на полку и поспешила открыть дверь.  
— Здравствуйте, Клавдия Петровна, — она вежливо улыбнулась соседке, прижимая к груди книгу.  
— Привет, — мельком поздоровалась плотно сбитая женщина и тут же впилась взглядом в халат Наташи. — Импортный?  
— Нет. Это я сшила.   
— Ты?! — поразилась соседка. — Ничего себе!.. А ну покрутись!  
Время было утреннее, время было воскресное. На лестничной площадке веял прохладный ветерок, который задувал из щелей подъездного окна — а за окном падал декабрьский снег. Наташа глянула на лестницу, поежилась и шагнула назад, приглашая в квартиру.  
— Вы лучше проходите, — пригласила она. Клавдия Петровна не заставила себя ждать и прошла в узкую прихожую, которая была еще уже из-за полок. Одна из стен прихожей была полностью застроена полками, до самого потолка, и нетолстая фанера прогибалась под весом бесчисленных книг. Обложки у них были пестрые, потрепанные временем, но Наташа не собирала книги ради обложек.  
— Проходите в кухню, — пригласила Романова, потому что места в прихожей было мало, два человека еле могли разойтись.  
— Да я вообще не в гости, чего я буду воскресенье тебе портить, — махнула соседка. — Но слушай, какой халат, а! Покрутись, я посмотрю… Шелк? Настоящий? А где достала? А мне сошьешь?  
— Боюсь, сейчас не смогу, времени не будет, — повернувшись вокруг своей оси, сказала Наташа. — Шелк настоящий. Завскладом передал.   
— Ишь ты! Полезные связи, а… Так вот. Наташ, слушай, мне нужна твоя помощь. У меня брат в Загорске своего сына жениться отдает. Они брачуются, видишь ли, в начале января, как раз после Нового Года. С ума сошли, зимой свадьбу играть, ну кто ж так делает!   
— Наоборот. Сэкономят на готовке, тут тебе и Новый год, и свадьба, — улыбнулась Наташа, прижимая книгу к груди скрещенными руками.  
— Это да, — отмахнулась Клавдия Петровна. — Но ты представь невесту в белом платье на таком морозе! А в чем гости придут? В валенках с шубами? Позорище. Так вот. Я хотела попросить тебя, если ты сможешь вечером пораньше освободиться, так я за тобой зайду? И мы пойдем за продуктами. Пришлю брату колбаски да чайку индийского, да шоколаду хорошего, да икорку! Икорку обязательно. Я и так-то каждый год им посылку собираю, но тут придется все в тройном размере оформлять. Свадьба! Чтоб им хорошо жилось.  
— А как ты через КПП сумки пронесешь? — поинтересовалась Наташа.  
— Ой, не переживай, — хохотнула женщина. — У меня там знакомые все. Я ж солдатиков подкармливаю, бедняжек. Тощие все, голодные, молодые, им бы женихаться, а они на посту мерзнут… В общем. Я им шепну, они пропустят. Ну а там уже брат мой стоять будет.  
— С машиной? Раз в тройном размере.  
— Ты что, откуда у него машина? Сам все понесет. Ну так как? Поможешь мне? Я одна столько не вынесу. Ты со мной только в магазин, не волнуйся! Ты в одну очередь, я в другую очередь, ну сама знаешь. Тоже купишь себе разного на Новый-то год, понятно дело.   
— Ты бы лучше к Блонскому обратилась, — посоветовала Наташа. — Или к кому-нибудь из динамовцев Ванко. У них-то точно силушки не занимать. Они тебе и до города продукты довезут, как самолеты.  
Соседка сморщила нос.  
— Блонский? Он мерзкий такой, ну его. А Ванко сильно зазнаистые все. Что папаша, что сынок, что их динамовцы. Поговорить нормально нельзя, сразу нос дерут: фу-фу-фу! Что им там простая лаборантка, у них дела государственные. Я не знаю, это костюм влияет, что ли? Как надел красные вот эти вот… скафандры, так все! Фу ты ну ты! Космос! Не то, что ты. Вот ты простая, свой человек, умная. Герой Советского Союза и фамилия царская — а простая женщина. Вот с тобой в разведку я бы пошла! И муж у тебя простой был.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Романова, даже бровью не двинув на «был муж».   
Понятно, что вредная лаборантка поссорилась с ребятами Ванко.   
Естественно, просить самого Антона Жираровича, уважаемого профессора кибернетики, ректора Центрального физико-технического института и прочая, прочая — просить его нести сумки с продуктами? Просто немыслимо. Но «тимуровцы Динамо», как их звали, были отзывчивые и добрые ребята, и уж точно не задирали нос. Как баба Клава умудрилась-то?  
— Хорошо. Пойдем, если завтра не будет срочного поручения, — кивнула Наташа.   
Конечно, ничего не стоило отказать лаборантке. Но ей не хотелось портить отношения с соседями. В том был образ Романовой: приятная молодая вдова, рыжие волосы в пучок, роговые очки, вечные книжки в руках, скромница, но при этом — Герой СССР, не кот начихал. Да еще мистическим образом двойник Крупской — положение обязывает быть идеальной.   
И в конце концов, лаборантка не была такой уж противной. Просто очень энергичная, не очень внимательная — так и что плохого? Должны быть такие люди, раз природа их создала. Непонятно, правда, почему ее устраивала должность старшей лаборантки в Центральном физико-техническом. Наука была не самым успешным ее предприятием. «Достать и распределить» — другое дело.   
Про «достать» — целая отдельная тема. Вот вам один секрет. Лучше ходить в магазин за продуктами на Новый Год в компании — всегда можно занять две-три очереди и поменяться при необходимости закупками. Хотя Загорск-8 не страдал пустыми магазинами и километровыми очередями, если сравнивать с другими городами Союза, где приходилось бывать Наташе. Однако, перед Новым Годом очереди стояли везде.   
Наташе больше бы понравилась компания соседей сверху, интеллигентной профессорской семьи, но уж так получилось, что пришли не они, а Клавдия Петровна.   
— Вот спасибо! — обрадовалась соседка.  
— Я ничего не обещаю! — напомнила Наташа.  
— Да-да… Ну так я на тебя рассчитываю. Все, я побежала, куча дел, куча дел! Завтра, значит, я зайду. В четыре часа вечера. В понедельник не должно быть большой очереди. Уж до девятнадцати успеем все взять!  
— Ладно, — кротко сказала Романова. — В четыре часа вечера.   
Ее восхитило, как соседка в течение разговора перешла от «если пораньше освободишься» к «рассчитываю на тебя». Наташа закрыла за Клавдией Петровной дверь — по ногам снова дохнуло холодком с лестничной площадки — и глубоко вздохнула, прогоняя печальные мысли.   
Соседка бестактно напомнила ей про исчезнувшего мужа. Наташа глянула на небольшой черно-белый портрет, стоявший на полке среди книжек в прихожей. Погладила рамку. Взяла кофе, глотнула, поморщилась — кофе успел остыть. Придется варить заново. Или уж угоститься у Ивана Петровича в гостях?  
Наверняка, дядя Безухов уже ждал ее. Наверняка, испек яблочный пирог, как всегда делал. Шарлотка. С корицей. Дымящаяся, в большой тарелке и аккуратно разрезанная на квадратные кусочки. Наташа представила дядину шарлотку, сглотнула невольную слюну и чуть улыбнулась себе.   
Что ж, пора собираться. Она вышла из кухни, попутно положив книгу в сумку, висевшую в прихожей. Сегодня Наташа начала читать Воннегута «Сирены Титана». Хорошо, что Курт не стеснялся говорить вслух о своих левых взглядах, благодаря чему его печатали в СССР значительными тиражами. Как обычно, обертка — фантастика, а внутри можно найти много больше. Все книги ценили за это — ты словно говоришь с действительно умным человеком через расстояния и года, и он рассказывает тебе больше, чем «Рабочий класс инстинктивно, стихийно социал-демократичен».  
Наташа готовилась к поездке в США, которая должна была состояться в рамках соглашения Лэйси-Зарубина. Обмен культурой и техникой, фильмами и студентами — и героями. Только в Америке они назывались супергерои.   
Чтение фантастики выходило за рамки подготовки к делегации. В рамках следовало читать отчеты коллег, американские газеты, аналитику от других бюро КГБ. Но не возьмешь же секретные документы домой, верно? Тем более, что Наташе не хотелось приносить это в дом, пусть даже и в защищенном секретном городке, где секретные стены буквально утыканы секретной прослушкой.   
Сегодня было воскресенье, в конце концов. Романовой хотелось немного расслабиться за чтением чего-нибудь полегче, чем доклад от подполковника Юрия Носенко касательно странного молодого человека Ли Харви Освальда. Действительно странный — бежать из США в СССР? Побывав во множестве делегаций за рубежом, Наташа сомневалась в разумности любого человека, который стремился бы в Советский Союз. Вот обратное направление — куда понятнее.   
Так почему она сама не становилась перебежчиком? Останавливало… наверное, что-то большее, чем любовь к Родине со всеми положенными большими буквами. Наташа не могла сказать, чем жизнь в СССР лучше зарубежной. Почему сирота, выученная на убийцу и разведчика в секретной Красной Комнате, остается верной своей стране, от которой видела не так-то много добра? Наверное, потому что здесь живет Иван Петрович Безухов, ее приемный отец. Наверное, потому что здесь умер ее муж и Герой Союза Алексей Шостаков. Нет, не умер. Исчез. Она предпочитала надеяться, что каким-то чудом Леша жив, хотя все и всё говорило об обратном.   
Алексей Шостаков был выдающимся летчиком-испытателем. Это значило, что он летал на совершенно новых экспериментальных воздушных судах. Это значило, что Алексей своими навыками и знаниями помогал конструкторам улучшать их самолеты и вертолеты, а потом объяснял летному составу, как же управляться с этой чертовой машиной.   
Это значило, что на каждое испытание Шостаков уходил, как в последний раз. Наташа не знала, вернется ли он живым или хотя бы целым и невредимым после очередного полета. Но он возвращался. Пока не настал день, когда Леша не вернулся. Ей никто ничего не сказал. Прошла неделя с тех пор, как он ушел на испытание. В ведомстве прятали глаза.   
Наташа не стала задавать лишних вопросов. Она только спросила Дмитрия Львовича, ее куратора, можно ли съездить на место, где погиб — нет, исчез — ее муж. Через день согласований куратор позвонил и сказал, что машина ждет. В черной Волге за рулем сидел агент в гражданской одежде. По штатскому костюму не скажешь, какой отдел КГБ, но чутье Наташи четко определяло — это такой же сотрудник органов, как она сама. Ворон ворона издалека чует.  
Наташу привезли на место катастрофы — к лесной опушке в окрестностях Рыбинска. Там было поле, там был горелый самолет. Трупа, естественно, не было, ведь прошла целая неделя.   
Хоронили Шостакова в закрытом гробу, объяснив тем, что никому не хочется смотреть на обгорелый кусок мяса. Как бы понятная причина. Наташе так и не разрешили взглянуть на предполагаемый труп мужа, объясняя тем же самым. «Наташенька, вы же не хотите смотреть на мясную головешку», — с состраданием сказал Дмитрий Львович. — «Почему бы вам не запомнить Алексея таким, каким он был?»  
Романова кивнула в ответ и ничего не сказала. Какой смысл копать дальше? Для безопасности — даже не своей, а того же дяди Вани — она не стала больше спрашивать. Безухову могло бы не поздоровиться, если бы она стала возникать с неудобными вопросами. Не поздоровилось бы коллегам, соседям, да всем вокруг. Ее воспитывали в таких традициях. Ей с детства говорили: «Молчать». Она молчала.   
И она запомнила Алексея таким, каким он был в то последнее утро. Подтянутым, широкоплечим, в красивой форме летчика. Перед выходом Леша притянул ее к себе и крепко поцеловал. Наташа помнила, каково это — закидывать руки на шею, прижиматься всем телом к крепкому мужскому телу и вдыхать аромат хорошего одеколона и табака. Тем сильнее под дых било одиночество — ведь молодому женскому телу хотелось повторить это и не только это. Но после Алексея ни к кому не хотелось прижиматься. Вот совсем.   
Комиссар на политзанятиях пытался подбивать клинья, генералы смотрели масляно, лаборанты затаивали дыхание и вытягивались по струнке, когда Наташа спускалась к ним с небес, то есть приходила по рабочим делам. Им не мешали даже роговые очки Романовой и рот гузкой в духе Крупской. Но это все было не то. Не Алексей, не Леша, не Лешенька. Наташа запрещала себе погружаться в тяжелые мысли и продолжала работать.   
Она потянула на себя створку шкафа и принялась выбирать костюм, в чем сегодня идти. Платья на сдвинутых вешалках прижимались к стенке, их закрывала черная парадная форма. В знак принадлежности к воспитанницам Красной Комнаты Наташе полагалось носить черный пиджак, черную юбку и пояс с красной пряжкой в виде стилизованных песочных часов. Пряжка — намек на идеал женщины, какими их пытались сделать. Когда в этой форме, на высоких каблуках и в пилотках Черные Вдовы появлялись на торжественных событиях — вроде парада на девятое мая — они гарантированно срывали овации и восторженные вздохи восхищения. «Ах, хороши чертовки!»   
На что ее коллега Лена Белова всегда еле слышно фыркала что-нибудь в духе: «Не порви ширинку». Что-то смешное, отчего по марширующему отряду Вдов прокатывались еле заметные улыбки и намеки на смешки. Из двадцати восьми первых сирот к 1959 году в живых остались двадцать семь — явное доказательство качества подготовки. На их плечах и на плечах последующих поколений Красной Комнаты делали карьеру такие люди, как Пчелинцев, Важин, Дубровский, несчетное количество важных персон в КГБ и партии. Наташе, впрочем, было на это плевать. Она делала свою работу.  
Романова щелкнула по красной пряжке парадного костюма и взяла с вешалки шерстяной брючный костюм насыщенного зеленого цвета, из плотной теплой ткани. Сбросила халат, натянула чулки и следом — костюм, чей цвет оттенял ее зеленые глаза и белую кожу. Расчесала рыжие кудрявые волосы, затянула их в строгий пучок. Слегка мазнула по ресницам тушью, и по губам — помадой Ревлон матового кремового цвета. Импортная! Бешеных денег стоила, но зарплате Черных Вдов это почти не вредило. А доставала помаду не кто иная, как Клавдия Петровна. Вот еще одна причина, почему с такими лучше дружить.   
С кем только не приходилось дружить Романовой ради того, чтобы оставаться в безопасности. Уж не говоря о рабочих целях.  
Наташа вернула на нос большие роговые очки, придирчиво оглядела себя в зеркале. Кивнула — неплохо. И пошла в прихожую надевать зимнюю шинель. Шубы она не любила — слишком непрактичные. Ты попробуй уложи соперника в такой тяжелой пушистой громаде. Нет, Романова ни с кем не собиралась драться сейчас. Но Красная Комната была под кожей, во всех установках, во всех моделях поведения. Так что — лучше военной зимней шинели ничего не придумано. А на голову Наташа надела обычную ушанку, на руки — варежки из кусачей шерсти, на ноги поверх чулков — носки из той же шерсти да сапоги, начищенные до зеркального блеска.   
Романова шла по заснеженной улице — дворники успели с утра пораньше расчистить дорожки посреди высоких сугробов. Солнце светило ярко, и под ним снег отбрасывал радужные искорки, так что приходилось сильно щуриться. Встречные прохожие застревали взглядами на зеленых брюках Наташи. Брючный костюм! На женщине! Не лыжные штаны, не рабочий комбинезон, но обычные брюки! Да это же преступление против общественной морали.  
Загорск-8, до революции бывший Сергиевым Посадом, был городком небольшим, тысяч на пятнадцать человек. Существовали также Загорск-6, Загорск-7, а восьмой был занят Героями СССР и всеми сопутствующими сотрудниками. Здесь размещались главные училища Зимних Солдат, Сверхсолдат, Темных Звезд, комнаты Черных Вдов. Здесь также жили работники Центрального физико-технического, чья деятельность связывалась с Героями. Например, как лаборантка Клавдия Петровна, работавшая у Антона Жираровича Ванко. Как сам профессор Ванко.   
Герои СССР, профессора и лаборантки, офицеры КГБ и обычные дворники жили в одинаковых домах, в одинаковых квартирах. В том была идея: «Социалистическое общество — равная обязанность всех трудиться по своим способностям и равное право всех трудящихся получать за это по их труду». Так писал товарищ Сталин И.В. в отчетном докладе ХVII съезду Партии о работе ЦК ВКП(б) 26 января 1934 года. Значит, ничего удивительного в том, что в одном подъезде жили простая лаборантка физико-технического, агент Красной Комнаты и профессорская семья. Все они трудятся на благо Родины, и все получают по своему труду.  
Впрочем, один существенный нюанс — коммуналок в Загорске-8 не существовало как класса. Каждому работнику или работнику с семьей давали отдельную квартиру. Может, небольшую, но свою, со сталинскими высокими потолками. Молодые студенты Черных Вдов, Зимних Солдат и других подобных подразделений проживали в общежитиях, но и то — квартирного типа, где у каждого отдельная комната. В этом отношении секретный городок приближался уже к коммунистическому обществу, охарактеризованному в том же письме Сталина: «Равная обязанность всех трудиться по своим способностям и равное право всех трудящихся получать за это по их потребностям».   
Сидевшие наверху прекрасно понимали, что великая идея — идеей, а простые потребности никуда не деваются. И чтобы Героям СССР, сотрудникам крупных институтов, офицерам КГБ даже не приходило в голову перебегать за рубеж, им давали максимум возможных материальных благ. Зачем уходить в США, когда и тут в магазинах икорку продают? Героям Союза позволялось очень многое.  
Хоть и позволялось, это не избавляло Наташу Романову от косых взглядов и возмущенного бормотанья под нос, пока она шла по зимней улице в шокирующих темно-зеленых брюках. Они были длиной в пол и настолько широкие, что напоминали юбку. Все равно — не юбка! Не платье! А брюки! Вызывающе, скандально, фантастически отличающиеся по духу от советской моды. В СССР такое не носили. Такое только-только начало возникать в Америке. Пэнтсьют, брючный костюм, символ освобождения женщины. Наташа видела в прошлогодней делегации пару-тройку женщин в костюмах, и американцы тоже смотрели на них… с осуждением. Это ей и понравилось.   
На самом деле брючные костюмы появились еще в двадцатых годах, их носила богатая молодежь на пляжах Ривьеры. Во времена Второй Мировой войны женщины в Америке и Союзе надевали утилитарную форму, брючные рабочие костюмы, и это тоже никого не удивляло. Но не сейчас. Женщина должна быть женщиной. Особенно если эта женщина — двойник Крупской и ученица Красной Комнаты, Герой Союза.   
И тем не менее Романова носила брюки, поднимала подбородок выше и шла мимо поднятых бровей, округленных глаз и поджатых губ. В том было удовольствие. В том был ее маленький бунт. Нельзя говорить свободно, нельзя думать свободно — но возможно доставать импортный шелк, настоящие чулки, шить брючные костюмы и носить помаду странного кремового цвета.   
Наташа завоевала себе это право.  
Расчищенная дорожка вела мимо казарм, мимо тренировочных центров, мимо лабораторий и жилых домов. Мимо небольшого аэродрома и большой площади в центре перед горкомом. На площади рабочие уже монтировали городскую елку. Пятиметровая ось торчала в небо, ее поддерживали тросы, прикрепленные к фонарным столбам. На них потом развесят гирлянды, а вокруг зальют каток.  
Рядом с каркасом елки стоял грузовик с ящиками искусственных мохнатых лап и новогодних игрушек. Рабочие выносили коробки и ставили ближе к автомобильной вышке. Мужчина перевесился через перила небольшой площадки вышки и сосредоточенно прикреплял размашистую лапу на среднем «этаже». С другой стороны елки стояла еще одна вышка, пока что со сложенным подъемником — монтажник затаскивал туда коробку с елочными лапами. На все это дело бдительно щурился начальник участка. Он поднял шляпу, приветствуя Наташу, та ему кивнула.   
Идти к Безухову означало идти на другой конец городка. Это заняло минут двадцать неторопливой ходьбы, хруста снега под сапогами и сонных домов. По воскресным утрам секретный город Загорск-8 лениво потягивался и просыпался неохотно, на улицах народу было значительно меньше, чем по будням.   
Иван Петрович Безухов жил, можно сказать, на отшибе в деревенском доме. За его огородом в десятке метров начинался лес. Дядя Ваня, как с детства звала его Наташа, любил охотиться, ходить по грибы и просто гулять в лесу. Там волжанин чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Немудрено — он вырос в селе, да и за время Великой Отечественной, как Безухов говорил, «изрядно повоевал в лесах».   
В сорок втором он был солдатом 282-го стрелкового полка десятой стрелковой дивизии внутренних войск НКВД. Дивизия одной из первых вступила в бой с нацистами, обороняя Сталинград. Ее создали для охраны порядка в Сталинградской области — они ловили шпионов, уничтожали десанты фашистов. Когда враг пришел в Сталинград, солдаты НКВД вместе со всеми вцепились зубами за родную землю.   
В августе 1942 года люфтваффе совершили бомбардировку Сталинграда. Наташа читала доклад со статистикой: «Убито более 90 тысяч человек, уничтожено более половины жилого фонда». Это значило, что город превратился в сплошные горящие руины. После фугасных бомб немцы сбросили зажигательные — и огненный вихрь сжег дотла центр, потом перекинулся на остальные районы города. Сталинград в основном был деревянным. Потому сгорел в одночасье.  
Наташа не помнила гудящего пожара, но помнила хлопья пепла, падавшие с неба. Первое воспоминание — ее несут куда-то, бегом, плотно прижимая к груди. Щеку колет плотная ткань шинели, вверху маячит чья-то борода, и — видно пасмурное качающееся небо. С неба падает серый пепел.   
Как потом поняла Наташа, пепел вполне мог быть человеческими останками.   
Пепел мертвых, падающий на лицо годовалого младенца.  
Дядя Ваня говорил, что оказался в южном районе Сталинграда по чистой случайности. Женщина с ребенком застряли под обломками горелого дома — ее ноги были зажаты под обрушенной половиной крыши. Она передала Безухову ребенка, сказала, как зовут Наташу. Товарищ Ивана Петровича протянул руки к женщине, чтобы попытаться вытащить и ее. В этот момент рухнула остальная часть кровли, убив мать Наташи и чуть не придавив солдат. На этом моменте Иван Петрович качал головой: «И вот ведь какая случайность. Как будто кто-то там берег тебя. И нас тоже берегли».  
«Как ты узнал, что меня зовут Наташа Романова?»  
«Твоя мать сказала. Ее ноги зажало обломками, она понимала, что ее не удастся вытащить. Мой товарищ пытался — но не вышло».  
«И ты спас девочку с царской фамилией?»  
«Ты была ребенком, Наташа. Годика четыре, наверное. Как иначе?»  
Иван Петрович оставил девочку у своей матери в волжской деревне Быково — ведь четырехлетнему ребенку нечего делать на передовой. Быково находилось примерно в сотне километров от Сталинграда — пара дней пешком. Там тоже было не слишком спокойно, но не так опасно, как рядом с солдатами десятой дивизии. Наташа помнила красное зарево на горизонте и шум перестрелок, постоянно доносившийся из города. Война была буквально на кончиках пальцев.   
В сентябре немцы прорвались к центру Сталинграда и к Волге. У северных краев города два месяца шли бои, и рабочие сталинградских заводов ремонтировали танки и оружие иногда в гуще перестрелки. Авиация налетала с бомбардировками и жгла город с окрестностями дотла. Тракторный завод и завод «Баррикады» занимали 4 километра, и на эти метры наступали три пехотные и две танковые дивизии фашистов. В ноябре температура упала до минус восемнадцати градусов. По Волге плыли льдины. Только в декабре начались успешные операции Красной Армии. В этой битве погибли 470 тысяч человек со стороны СССР и более 500 тысяч со стороны немцев с фашистскими союзниками. Второго февраля сорок третьего Сталинграда не существовало. Были руины, покрытые пеплом. До деревни, где жила Наташа Романова, было всего сто километров.   
Она помнила этот подавленный страх на лицах: что, если и мы превратимся в пепел?   
В Быковском районе базировались: Штаб, штурмовые авиадивизии, разведывательные авиаполки, эвакогоспитали, медсанбаты. До Быково фашисты так и не дошли.   
В марте Иван Петрович вернулся в Быково из-за ранения в ногу. Его направили в эвакогоспиталь номер 2651. Он нашел свою мать и Наташу живыми. После Безухов часто говорил, что полагает самым большим чудом в своей жизни не победу 9 мая. А то, что его родные выжили в аду войны.  
Наташу он считал родной.  
Хотя Наташа никогда не называла его отцом.  
Когда в пятьдесят четвертом министр внутренних дел Сергей Круглов подал записку с предложением о формировании КГБ «из оперативно-чекистских управлений и отделов» МВД СССР, Иван Петрович Безухов был уже офицером МГБ. Министерство государственной безопасности, наследник НКВД, занималось разведкой за границей и внутри страны. Безухов же участвовал в «борьбе с подрывной, шпионской, диверсионной, террористической деятельностью иностранных разведок внутри СССР» в составе тринадцатого отдела. Того самого отдела, окутанного мифами и устрашающими легендами. Однако, реальность была несколько проще и практичней легенд.  
После войны Сталин решил повторить успех американцев — их звездно-полосатый Капитан Америка и Воющие Коммандос прекрасно показали себя на поле боя. Союз ни в чем не должен был уступать америкосам. Поэтому партия дала добро на проекты, связанные с… ну, скажем так, с чем-то подобным. Ведь в сорок восьмом внезапно под боком обнаружилась Полярия! Город могущественных бессмертных в непосредственной близи к промышленному Уралу! Необходимо найти и использовать любые способы для уничтожения потенциального врага!   
На почве этого оживился фантастический авантюрист Барченков с идеями касательно экспедиций в Тибет, наследия Гипербореи и поисков истинно славянского земного рая Беловодья, аналога Шамбалы. В двадцать четвертом году на его «исследования» действительно давали деньги — потому что СССР хотели под удобным прикрытием ослабить влияние агентуры Великобритании в Тибете.   
Религиозный мистик и как бы биолог Александр Васильевич Барченков, помешанный на идее славянского превосходства, не слишком отличался от оккультистов Третьего Рейха. Из-за такого сомнительного сходства его на какое-то время забыли. Хотя экспедиции в Тибет показали себя неплохо, все цели СССР были выполнены. Так что Барченкова сильно не прессовали, только приставили агентов, которые исправно докладывали о метаниях мистика по Союзу в поисках Беловодья.   
И когда в сорок шестом прозвучала идея создать собственных советских супергероев, Барченков воспрял духом: это была отличная возможность вновь получить деньги на свои экспедиции! Он обещал найти необходимое средство в тайниках Полярии, ведь якобы именно там американцы обрели сыворотку Капитана Америки. В попытках добиться своего Барченков собрал таких мошенников, как Тарбу и Зорский, и еще сумасшедших ученых, как Крагов и Буффанов. Среди них был Антон Ванко, сегодня ученый с мировым именем. И некий Пчелинцев, занимавшийся фальшивыми воспоминаниями.  
Фальшивые воспоминания? Звучит примерно так же, как наследие Гипербореи. Но что-то в этом есть, не так ли? Партия дала приказ разобраться. Свежеобразованный МГБ начал выполнять. Мошенников депортировали из СССР, Барченкова вежливо «замолчали», а Крагову, Буффанову, Пчелинцеву и прочим дали нечто вроде испытательного срока.   
Вот таким образом и собрался тринадцатый отдел МГБ, который включил в себя проекты, стартовавшие благодаря сомнительному Барченкову. В сорок втором, когда на американском фронте появился Капитан Америка, тогда еще лейтенанты НКВД Василий Карпов и Алексей Важин начали придумывать проекты, как создать героев, подобных американским суперам. Догнать и перегнать! В разработках не было ничего оккультного, только усиленные тренировки и особая программа обучения. В сорок шестом Карпов и Важин пошли к отцам ВКП(б)… и им дали от ворот поворот.   
Их хороший знакомый по Центральной школе НКВД СССР Леонид Дубровский работал в тринадцатом отделе. Обсуждая проекты, Дубровский убедил друзей, что необходимо добавить в состав программы специальные сыворотки. Как раз сейчас его ученые разработали две партии опытных образцов! Давайте попробуем. Просто допишем в программу «сыворотка», и получится два экспериментальных проекта. Все равно тринадцатый отдел МГБ — это сплошные эксперименты, он так и задуман, еще два «авось получится» ему не навредят. Знаете, сколько Америка выделяет долларов на эксперименты? А мы обязаны догнать и перегнать.  
Карпов с Важиным подумали, что терять им особо нечего, и согласились. Дубровский подал их проекты начальству МГБ — как будто Василий с Алексеем были его протеже. И Абакумов принял! Министр государственной безопасности СССР согласился и представил проекты на рассмотрение Сталину. Высочайшая подпись получена, тринадцатый отдел полетел на всех парах.   
В сорок шестом Наташе Романовой исполнилось восемь лет — или десять. Точный возраст был неизвестен, а в то время дети вообще выглядели мелкими. Война, как никак. В сорок шестом Советский Союз восстанавливался, на юге царила засуха и голод, люди работали на износ и еле держались на грани бунта. «Когда отменят карточную систему?!» В это время СССР экспортировал в Болгарию, Румынию, Чехословакию — всем, кому пытался навязать свой режим — 25 миллионов тонн зерна. И на фоне волны преступности, нищеты и беспризорников СССР вкладывался — в оружие.   
Когда Наташе было девять лет, она прошла первый экзамен в Красной Комнате. В 1947 приняли на вооружение автомат Калашникова. В колхозах вручную доили коров и убирали навоз. Мальчики и девочки, оставшиеся без отцов, работали на заводах ради продовольственных карточек.  
Когда Наташе исполнилось одиннадцать, Курчатов и Сахаров взорвали первую атомную бомбу СССР. Советы депортировали девяносто четыре тысячи прибалтов в Сибирь и на Север. Колхозницам Крамсковой и Опыревой дали по 8 лет лагерей за то, что женщины вдвоем нарвали два килограмма колосьев. У каждой было по трое детей.  
Совершенно необходимо было увеличивать штаты НКВД, которое реформировалось в МГБ и потом КГБ. Архиважно было вкладываться в секретные проекты по производству суперсолдат, ведь американцы атомную бомбу взорвали уже в сорок пятом!   
Никто об этом не говорил вслух.   
В пятьдесят восьмом никто об этом и не думал уже. Чего там, это седая история.  
Наташа толкнула калитку, и по заснеженному двору разнесся приятный звон колокольчика, прикрепленного к верхушке дверцы. Лохматая пегая собака уже плясала во дворе, стремясь первой поцеловать гостью.   
— Сидеть, Мухтар! — строго сказала Наташа.  
Крупная дворняга смирно села, вывесив язык, ее хвост мел по снежной дорожке. Наташа закрыла за собой калитку, присела и стала чесать собаку за ушами. Та принялась лизать щеки и нос Романовой.   
— Здравствуй, Наташенька! — улыбнулся с крыльца сухощавый и подтянутый мужчина в военной форме. Несмотря на свой возраст, переваливший за шестьдесят, Иван Петрович выглядел на сорок, следил за собой и не желал сдаваться на милость старости. В том числе ходить в мешковатых костюмах, какие предлагала советская промышленность простым гражданам. Возможно, это Безухов приучил Романову… выглядеть. Как-никак, тоже «дворянская» фамилия. Все читали «Войну и мир». В реальности такого дворянского рода не существовало, и биография дяди Вани была безупречно рабоче-крестьянской. Но какая разница, когда литература ярче жизни.  
— Здравствуй, дядя Ваня! — Наташа поднялась на крыльцо. Они тепло обнялись. Мухтар прошмыгнул мимо них в дом.  
— Ну, проходи, — улыбнулся Иван Петрович.   
В одноэтажном деревянном доме было натоплено, Наташа быстро стащила шинель и сапоги, оставшись в шерстяном костюме.   
— Необычно выглядишь, — отметил Безухов, проходя мимо Романовой.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Наташа, следуя за приемным отцом в кухню. Там была настоящая деревенская печка, на полу лежали домотканые половики — все, как в родном волжском доме в Быково. Наташу охватила теплая ностальгия по избе, где жила в военные годы. Она любила приходить в гости к дяде Ване. У него всегда было тепло, во всех смыслах.   
А на столе стояла шарлотка, и аромат яблок с корицей наполнял весь дом. Романова улыбнулась тому, что угадала: дядя Ваня действительно испек пирог. Мухтар сидел у стола и шевелил черным носом, принюхиваясь к шарлотке.   
— Не попрошайничай, — строго сказал Иван Петрович. Пес замел хвостом по полу.   
— Ладно, одну вкусняшку все ж можно, — улыбнулся Наташа. — Смотри, что я тебе принесла!   
Она вытащила из сумки кулек пищевой бумаги — Мухтар принюхался, и глаза у него загорелись. Наташа развернула кулек — а там был говяжий мосол! Пес принялся нетерпеливо переступать передними лапами и ерзать по полу. Наташа рассмеялась и отдала мосол, Мухтар обнюхал, бережно взял в зубы и испарился на свой половик в коридоре. Через секунду оттуда донесся смачный хруст.  
— Как мало нужно собакам для счастья, — сказала Наташа, взяв кухонное полотенце со спинки стула и вытирая руки.  
— Это верно, — улыбнулся дядя Ваня, забрал пищевую бумагу и бросил в печку. Бумага тут же полыхнула ярким языком пламени. Безухов закрыл дверцу и философски продолжил. — В этом отношении мы не сильно отличаемся от собак. Садись, Наташа, сейчас чайник закипит.   
Романова уселась на стул, поставив зеленую сумку на другой. Дядя Ваня экономными движениями достал чашки из шкафчика, налил заварку, размешал сахар. Засвистел дюралевый электрочайник, который доставался в торжественных случаях. Безухов долил заварку и поставил чашки на стол.   
— Ну что, Наташенька. За встречу, — они бережно чокнулись чашками, словно стаканами. Наташа отпила немного, постаралась не поморщиться. Она любила крепкий чай, но дядя Ваня не жалел заварки и делал уж совсем горький. Зато бодрил такой чай так же, как кофе.  
— Рассказывай, — улыбнулся Безухов.  
— Все по-прежнему, — ответила Наташа, беря кусочек шарлотки. — «С каждым часом Солнечная система приближается на сорок три тысячи миль к шаровому скоплению М13 в созвездии Геркулеса».  
— Хммм? И откуда эта цитата?  
— «Сирены Титана». Курт Воннегут, американский фантаст. Книга только-только вышла.  
— Интересная?  
— Довольно интересная. Она хорошо показывает американское мышление, — кивнула Наташа, адресуя свои слова скорее не Безухову, а прослушке. Вокруг Героев СССР прослушка была всегда, и какой дурак перестанет их прослушивать? У Героев слишком много мощи, слишком много ресурсов, они представляют серьезную угрозу. Невозможно отпустить контроль даже на секунду.   
Значит, и говорить надо очень осторожно. А лучше всего молчать. Но странно было бы молчать в гостях у любимого приемного отца.  
— «Люди, которым ничего не обещали, не получив ничего, чувствовали, что их бессовестно провели», — процитировала Романова. — Чего еще ожидать от американцев?  
— Безусловно, — кивнул Безухов. — В войну американцы уж так обещали этот чертов лендлиз. Говорили в сорок первом: мы вам машины отправим, самолеты и танки, артиллерию и станки. Вы только воюйте там. И мы воевали. Мухами дохли, когда их помощь так нужна была. А когда взаправду танки с самолетами привезли? В сорок третьем, когда мы уже и сами справлялись.   
Наташа кивнула, не желая спорить с ним. Фактически первый конвой по ленд-лизу прибыл в августе сорок первого. Общая сумма отправленного за годы войны составила больше девяти миллиардов долларов. Но помощь действительно шла с серьезными перебоями, ведь фашисты тоже не дремали. Основной поток поставок пришелся на сорок третий — сорок четвертый, когда Гитлер уже начал слабеть. Американцы вслух говорили, что роль ленд-лиза была второстепенной. Не говорили вслух, сколько заработали на обеспечении поставок. Также молчали о возвращении долга. Союз к началу пятьдесят девятого так и держал миллиардную задолженность по ленд-лизу.   
Сложная ситуация.  
Безухов, конечно, был участником боевых действий, что неизбежно окрашивало его мировоззрение в черно-белые тона. Он на дух не переносил немцев и с недоверием относился к американцам. Но он также не был и дураком. Иван Петрович знал, что американская гуманитарная миссия спасла в двадцать втором году его мать во время голода в Поволжье. Кукурузные пайки от ARA выдавались в столовых, когда в Быково нечего было есть.  
Снова сложная ситуация.  
Безухов своими глазами видел, какое отношение было к людям, которые прошли Великую Отечественную. Им ничего не обещали. И ничего не давали. Вы только давайте работайте, восстанавливайте страну. А мы вас будем охранять. Как в тюрьме.   
Не может быть иллюзий у человека, который воевал. Который после войны вернулся на родину и сам видел, как сажали в лагеря председателей нищих колхозов, которые пытались накормить своих, для чего утаивали государственное зерно. Который отправил девятилетнюю девочку в Красную Комнату. Который сам отдал все — в стальные челюсти Родины. В «Союз Крайнего Безразличия».  
Наташа достала книгу и прочитала реплику на странице, заложенной закладкой.  
— «Сынок — говорят, что в нашей стране нет никаких королей, но, если хочешь, я тебе скажу, как стать королём в Соединённых Штатах Америки. Проваливаешься в дырку в уборной и вылезаешь, благоухая, как роза. Вот и всё».  
Наташа сочла, что это будет достаточным оправданием для прослушки. Никто не говорит о том, что на место США во фразе можно подставить любую страну. Воннегут ругает Америку, чего еще вам надо?  
— Хорошая книга, — кивнул Безухов, забирая у нее книгу и вертя в руках. — Дашь потом почитать?  
— Конечно.  
Иван Петрович вернул ей Воннегута и принялся есть шарлотку. Наташа тоже взяла очередной кусок, отчего на какое-то время в кухне воцарилась тишина.  
— Очень вкусно, — похвалила Наташа.  
— Ну еще бы, — кивнул Безухов. — Как это, сделать для тебя невкусную шарлотку? Никак невозможно.  
Романова благодарно улыбнулась ему.   
— Вот мы с тобой ругаем американцев, — сказал Безухов. — Но костюм у тебя сегодня заграничный. Расскажешь, почему так?  
Наташа отпила глоток крепчайшего, чернейшего чая, прожевала кусок шарлотки, внимательно подбирая слова. Иван Петрович терпеливо ждал и тоже пил чай, не торопя Наташу. Куда им было торопиться? Сегодня воскресенье перед Новым годом, никто никуда не хочет спешить. Как здорово, что Романову на сей раз не отправили ни на какое задание, и этот Новый год она отметит дома.  
— Да, я сшила костюм после того, как увидела похожий в Штатах. Но, во-первых, это моя собственная выкройка, у них не так шьют, — сказала наконец Наташа. — Во-вторых, считаю, что брючный костюм как нельзя лучше подходит советской женщине. Наши женщины столько сделали во время войны и продолжают делать сейчас. У нас мужские обязанности, но мужчины относятся к нам, как к дворянкам прошлого века. Так быть не должно.  
— Но как одежда этому поможет?  
— Дядя Ваня, вот представь, что ты надел женское платье. Да, такое, как у Диора. Ты видел фотографии того летнего дефиле по Москве, да?  
— Видел, — кивнул Безухов. — А ты с несколькими Вдовами охраняла француженок. Помню, ты рассказывала об этом.  
— Верно. И ты в курсе, от кого мы их охраняли. Радушие и гостеприимство наших людей на фотографиях ты тоже заметил, — рассмеялась Наташа. — Так вот. Представь, на тебе такое платье. Как ты себя почувствуешь?  
— Ну… нелепо и неудобно. Но вам, женщинам, нравится это, вы за этими платьями охоту устраиваете!  
— Я не о том хочу сказать, — покачала головой Наташа. — Да, женщинам более-менее удобно в таких платьях. Да, мы надеваем их, потому что хотим чувствовать себя привлекательными и слабыми, чтобы мужчины ощущали себя героями и защищали нас.   
Иван Петрович развел руками: «Ну так, а я о чем!»  
— Но я хочу обратить твое внимание на то, что одежда определяет самочувствие. Одежда влияет на человека, он сразу что-то ощущает. Ведет себя определенным образом. Брючный костюм — первый шаг к тому, чтобы менялось самоощущение и соответственно восприятие. Нас должны воспринимать всерьез, а мы все еще воспринимаем по одежке. Такова человеческая психология. Это не плохо и не хорошо, просто так есть.  
— Подозреваю, далеко не все женщины с тобой согласны, — покачал головой Безухов. — Вас, женщин, намного больше, чем мужчин. Это следствие войны и политики. Вам нужны мужчины, вы наперебой стремитесь завоевать нас. Как нас завоевать? Конечно, слабостью.  
— Разумеется, — кивнула Наташа. — С этим я согласна. Далеко не все женщины считают так, как я. Мужчины нужны нам. А мы нужны вам. Я за то, чтобы каждая женщина получала по потребностям. Если женщине хочется варить борщи и носить непрактичные платья — пусть так, но чтобы ей не приходилось при этом вкалывать на заводе. Если женщине хочется вкалывать на заводе, потому что так она утверждает свою личность, так не заставляйте ее варить борщи! А у нас как получается? Женщина тебе и у станка, и у плиты, и в постели, и у коляски с детьми! А что делают мужчины? А мужчины никогда не возьмутся варить борщ! Конечно, они трудятся так же упорно на заводах, в разведке, в армии, в конструкторских бюро. Но борщ и дети? Никогда.  
— Ладно, ладно, — поднял руки Иван Петрович. — Сдаюсь. Помнится, при Леше ты так не говорила.  
Наташа почувствовала, как у нее дернулась щека. Она опустила взгляд и сжала руки в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.  
— Ох, черт. Прости, Наташенька, — расстроенно сказал Безухов. — Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Правда, не хотел. Прости старого дурака.  
— Ничего, — сказала Романова, разжимая кулаки и кладя руки на стол. — Ничего страшного. «Мужика тебе надо, сразу все наладится». Я привыкла, Иван Петрович.  
Безухов огорченно взглянул на Наташу, вздохнул. Приемная дочка звала его по имени-отчеству очень редко. Только если ей было слишком больно. А он совершенно искренне не хотел ее задевать. Старый дурак, потерял хватку. Думать надо, что говорить!  
— Вы лучше расскажите про лес, — предложила Наташа, беря кусок шарлотки, как ни в чем не бывало. Пока еще «вы», но уже предлагает переключиться на безопасную тему. Жалеет его Романова. Иван Петрович виновато и благодарно взглянул на Наташу.   
— А что там лес? Декабрь в лесу. Совы ухают, белки скачут. Тишина. Только деревья трещат ночью.  
— Вот и расскажите про белок с совушками, — мягко улыбнулась Наташа. — Тот ваш олень, который прошлой зимой ходил. Он вернулся?  
— Да-а! — расплылся в улыбке Безухов. — Вернулся. Как снег выпал, я в кормушку стал насыпать сена каждый день. Рожь там, пшеницу, иногда яблоки добавляю. Хрустят так, по всему лесу шум! А еще на эту зиму я сделал солевой блок — сбил ведро квадратное, залил солевым раствором, заморозил. И поставил у кормушки. Очень им нравится. Тот олень по первому снегу и пришел, да привел за собой других…  
Наташа потихоньку оттаивала, слушая рассказы дяди Вани. От натопленной печки шло приятное тепло. Мухтар, закончив с угощением, пришел в кухню и свернулся калачиком, привалившись к ноге Романовой. Шарлотка — божественная. Насчет прослушки можно было не волноваться. Разговор у них безопасный, даже Курта Воннегута повернули в правильном ключе. А про заграничный брючный костюм, Наташа надеялась, прослушивающие записали для доклада начальству. В том смысле, что отстаивание женских прав — это сравнительно невинно. Это вам не «подлизывание американской сволоте», как мог бы выразиться советский фельетонист.


End file.
